James-109
*208 centimetres (6 ft 10 in) (without armor) *218 centimetres (7 ft 2 in) (with armor) |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |cyber= *SPARTAN-II augmentations *AI Sakura |affiliation=UNSC |rank=Chief Petty Officer |specialty=CQC |battles= *The Battle of Harvest *The Battle of Reach *Battle of Earth *Battle of Installation 05 *Second Battle of Earth *The Battle of Installation 00 (secret spec-ops mission for ONI) *Extra security for Thel 'Vadam during diplomatic meetings *Second battle of Requiem |status=Active |class=SPARTAN-II Class I }} Chief petty officer James-109(Watson) AKA Glitch, as he is known to most, is a SPARTAN-II commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command, like the other Spartans James-109 became one of Humanity's heroes during the Human-Covenant war. With nearly thirty years of active duty along with his four-man team, yellow team, later renamed Fireteam ONYX. Originally leading the team, James-109 was moved to yellow-4 when Cayde-113 joined them, James-109 is the team's CQC specialist, Hector-114 is the team's heavy weapons specialist, Sorley-059 is the team's long-range combat/scouting specialist and Cayde-113 is the team's Tech expert. Biography Early Childhood James Watson was born July 16th 2511 in Stornoway on the Isle of Lewis, Scotland, he is one of very few Spartans known to be taken from one of the inner colonies, in this case, Earth itself. When he was 3 his family moved to America where Carol Rowley(later known as Foehammer) became a family friend, the two became quite close. In the three years before his abduction she gave him the nickname Glitch because of his interest in technology which has stuck ever since, at the age of six he was kidnaped by ONI after being observed by Dr. Catherine Halsey and marked as a possible exceptional soldier. He was trained with the other Spartans on Reach by Déjà and Chief Petty Officer Mendez. During his training both Dr. Halsey and Chief Mendez identified him as one of the CQC experts within the Spartan-II group, along with Fred-104, Jerome-092, Kelly-087 and John-117. James-109 and Kelly-087 are the only two Spartan-IIs who have more of a Boyfriend/girlfriend relationship rather than a brother, sister relationship Post-Training Yellow team quickly became an ONI Spec-ops team alone with Spartan Grey Team, being sent on various Top Secret ONI missions behind enemy lines, and also being occasionally deployed alongside Blue Team and Red Team. Yellow Team were one of only three Spartan-II teams not present for Operation RED FLAG, the others being Spartan Grey Team Spartan Red Team and Spartan Black, however they were present on the ground and in space fighting alongside Spartan-III teams such as Noble, Echo and Gauntlet for The Battle of Reach. They also had Top-Secret ONI missions on Earth during the covenant attack, Halo Installation-05, in the town of Voi where they took part in the Second Battle of Earth, the battle of The Ark. after joining the UNSC infinity's crew Yellow team was renamed Fireteam ONYX and took part in the second battle of Requiem. Fireteam ONYX are currently on a Top Secret ONI mission to <{classified}> on Halo Installation-07 CODENAME: OPERATION FOEHAMMER. Field Notes PERFORMANCE: Spartan-109 is a well-known vehicle operator and good with a sniper rifle when given a vantage point, he is one of the best Spartans at close quarters combat especially with a knife. EQUIPMENT: ◾AI: Sakura (Former Stairway to Hell ship AI) ◾Scout and modified GEN2 Mark VI with Mark IV right shoulder armor COLOUR: Steel with Rust accents ARMOUR CONFIGURATION: Scout: Helmet Mark IV: Right Shoulder Mark VI: Chest Mark VI: Left Shoulder MK VI: leg armor PREFERRED WEAPONS: ◾M45 Tactical Shotgun ◾BR85 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle (Battle Rifle) ◾Combat Knife ◾M395 Designated Marksman Rifle (DMR) ◾T-1 Energy Weapon/Sword (gift from Thel 'vadam) ◾Sniper Rifle System 99-Series 5 Anti-Materiel ◾M6 Personal Defense Weapon System (Magnum) ◾MA5D Individual Combat Weapon System (Assault Rifle) ◾M41 Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon (Rocket Launcher) FAVORITE VEHICLE(S): ◾UH-144A Falcon ◾M12 Force Application Vehicle (Warthog) ◾Hornet ◾M274 Ultra-Light All-Terrain Vehicle Gunned Variant (Gungoose) ◾T-48 Light Assault Gun Carriage (Revenant) CURRENT OPERATION: Spartan-109 and the rest of fireteam ONYX are currently despatched to CLASSIFIED on Halo Installation-07 for a top secret ONI mission, 0PPERATION Foehammer NOTABLE RELATIONS: Spartan-109 is the distant cousin of Spartan-III Emile-A239 and friend of Carol (Foehammer) Rowley OPERATIONAL STATUS: In Action NOTES: In training S-109 was paired with two others Spartan Hector-114 and Spartan Sorley-059 to form Spartan Yellow team, SPARTAN-109 was the leader of Yellow team until Spartan Cayde-113 took the position, during training Glitch quickly became the team's CQC specialist. "James and his teammate Sorley-059 are good snipers, I think they have lots of potential as snipers so I've begun giving them some tips and tricks," Linda-058 "J? He's an ok guy, apparently he doesn't talk to anyone much, but we'd hardly know, him and Cayde are always sparking up conversations about weapons and vehicles," Douglas-049 "Well the only other S-II I really talked to was Jorge but, yeah, I know Glitch, he's really good at CQC combat... Wait, he's Emile's cousin? well that explains why they got along so well, why they both seem to charge at enemies with combat knives and shotguns and why they both seem a bit psychopathic," Jun-A266 MISSION NOTES: good at finding and accessing forerunner terminals, 109 is one of only two spartans to have befriended a Sangheili during the human-covenant war, the other being Spartan John-117 PERSONALITY: 109 is very silent, not speaking very often unless he's with the other Spartans and often enjoys talking and learning about the technical specs of UNSC equipment, but he works well with marines, Spartan-IIs and some Spartan-IIIs and IVs, he even gets along with some ODSTs. He is close friends with Kelly-087, Jorge-052 and Douglas-042 and the Rookie form Alpha-nine. Even though Cade-113 is the leader of fireteam ONYX Spartan-109 takes his place on select missions. PASSTIME: 109 prefers to be referred to by his nickname, Glitch, He and Fred-104 tend to spar with their combat knives, James spends most of his time with the other remaining Spartans, he and his squad were good friends with red team and used to hang out with them most of the time before they went MIA Category:UNSC Personnel Category:Class I Spartan-IIs